


Body Heat

by camshaft22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Lorne and Dr. Parrish are stuck off-world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Heat

Evan Lorne peaked out from where they were hiding, wondering if Reed or Coughlin would get off their asses and rescue them. He looked back and hurried back to David who was shivering. Evan looked at him a little closer and noticed his lips were a purple color and he was shivering, curled in on himself.

"Parrish? David. Are you ok?"

"C-cold. I'm cold..." David told him, holding himself tighter.

Evan was chilled, but not this bad. He reached out, feeling his head and throat. "Oh David... I think you're coming down with something," Evan said, pulling out some Advil from his vest and handing him the canteen to get some water. Stupid damn natives, freaking out over Evan's gene lighting up some do-hickey. He hoped Reed had gotten the device at least. Evan put the temperature strip across David's forehead, cupping his cheeks. "How are you?" he asked.

"Freezing... but getting better. Maybe?" David told him.

Evan smiled. "You feel better with me being here?" he asked as he checked the strip and found that he was sitting at 101.7.

"Definitely. Always feel better with you here..." David told him.

Evan smiled slightly, worry in his eyes, pulling him closer. David looked surprised but cuddled up to him. "What are we doing?" he asked.

"Sharing body heat. Relax. They'll be here soon," Evan told him as he settled in to wait.


End file.
